TOW what we have all been waiting for
by rossandrachlobesters
Summary: Ross and Rachels wedding. First Fanfiction ever. i dont have a lot of writing experience. RNR!


**Alright guys, this is my first Fanfiction ever and I'm probably not a good writer at all but I thought I would try it. Wouldn't hurt would it? So I'm pretty board on a summer night and I am like ehh we'll see I may have this huge talent that I never knew… I doubt it but this should be fun right? ANYWAY without further ado here is TOW what we have all been waiting for. (oh by the way I am a TERRIBLE speller/terrible at grammar sorry!)**

**I don't own F-R-I-E-N-D-S **

Rachel woke up to the sun shining in her eyes she couldn't believe that this day was finally here. Her wedding day. She had spent the last year and a half planning it and she was as giddy as Emma on Christmas. Not only was it her wedding day though, she was being wed to Ross the love of her life since all those years ago.

As she got out of the bed she looked at the clock it was 7:00 a.m. perfect. She had just enough time to get ready and get Emma ready for her role as the flower girl. She would have told Monica to do it but Monica already had Jack and Erica to get ready and Ross had to get Ben ready for the ring barer.

"Emma sweetie get up it's the big day! You have to get ready." Rachel said as she lightly shook her daughter who was just about three now.

"Mmmm okay mom I'm up. What's or breakfast?"

"I don't know, how about a hefty bowl of cereal?"

"okay"

Emma followed her mom out of the room and into the kitchen where Rachel pulled out a box of Lucky Charms and poured a bowl for her and Emma. They sat at the table in silence and ate their breakfast. Rachel couldn't get her mind off of the wedding she hopped it would go fine but realistically she knew there would be some drama involved.

When they were both done Rachel gave Emma a bath and took a shower. At 9:00 Monica arrived to help her finish getting ready. They all were done getting ready at noon and the ceremony started at 4:00. It was an outside wedding in Central Park and the reception was being held in Central Perk. Even though Central Perk wasn't the ideal place to have a reception Rachel and Ross both loved the sentimental value, it was where he had fallen in love with her all over again, where they shared their first kiss, and where the whole gang hung out all the time. They of course had it dressed up with plenty of tables, but they decided to keep the infamous orange couch right where it always is.

Rachel was gorgeous in her gown, it was a white (of course) strapless with elegant beading on the top and it puffed out at the waist. She had a pearl necklace and bracelet with pearl earrings. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with curls hanging loose and her veil was a tiara accented with small pears around it.

As she pulled up to the area where everything was set up she couldn't help but think what Ross was up too, was he ready? Was he scared? Did he have cold feet? She wished she could talk to him but wanted to keep up with tradition and it was bad luck to see the bride. 'Stupid tradition' she thought to herself as she looked outside of her limo. She could see the people gathering and sitting down there were only a select few, friends and family, her and Ross thought there was no point in having and extravagant wedding.

She began to get butterflies in her stomach when she heard Mike start to play the piano and saw Monica and Chandler walk down the isle arm and arm. Next was Joey and Phoebe, then Rachel's sister and Ross's good friend from work. Finally it was her turn, she stepped out of her limo and onto the elongated isle her dad then stood beside her as Mike started to play the wedding march. All she could think about was not tripping and how all she wanted to do was hold Ross's hand for support. When she got up to the altar her dad gave her away to Ross and went to sit back down far away from his ex-wife. Joey recited the ceremony and when it was all over Rachel just about pounced on Ross when Joey said "You may kiss the bride,"

At the reception everyone ate food and chatted frequently. Then it was time for the newly weds first dance. There was a small dance floor in the middle of Central Perk where Ross and Rachel danced their first dance at husband and wife. Pretty soon everyone was dancing and having an amazing time.

"Rachel I cant believe after all of that waiting, and wanting I am…. We are finally here. I love you so much," Ross whispered in her ear while dancing to 'With or without you; by U2.

"I know I cant either. All I know is that I am so happy right now and I never want to be without you." After that they fell into a comfortable silence as they just enjoyed each others tight embrace. When the song ended they went to sit down at their exclusive table.

The reception ended at 9:30 and it was now just the gang plus Gunther in the coffee shop. Rachel's mom had taken Emma for the next two weeks so they could have their alone time and go on their honeymoon and Carol and Susan had taken Ben home with them about an hour ago.

"Guys that was so perfect! It topped my wedding for sure!'' Phoebe said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Ross had his arm draped around Rachel and they were sitting close together on the couch while Mike and Phoebe were squished together in a chair, Monica was sitting next to the happy newly weds with Chandler next to her and Joey was on the chair opposite of Mike and Phoebe.

"Awe thanks so much Phoebes that means a lot coming from you. I' just glad there was no drama between my parents. They actually contained themselves for the evening." Rachel said laying her head on Ross's shoulder.

"Well actually Mon and I better get going its passed Jack and Ericas bedtime," Chandler said as he got up, Monica stood up next to him and they said their goodbyes to everyone as they left.

"Yeah you know what we better go to Mike. The doctor said I need plenty of rest while I'm preggo with little no name here" Phoebe patted her barley there bump and the exited the coffee shop.

"And then there were three" Joey said.

"Uhh well actually I think I need my rest for the uhm.. plane ride that we are getting on in the morning.. don't you think Ross?" Rachel nudged Ross's arm hoping he understood what she meant.

"Oh well okay, see you guys later. HAVE FUN!" Joey was now left with Gunther in the coffee house, for the first time in his life he thought he might help clean. So he did, all night.

hen Ross and Rachel entered their apartment he didn't waste anytime getting her dress off of her and she did the same with his tuxedo. They fell onto the bed and as they made love neither of them could wipe the smile off of their face. This was it. It was them. No more fooling around or screwing up. They were married. Forever.

**THE END!!**

**Okay im really sorry if that was absolutely dreadful. I know there wasn't a lot of dialogue between Ross and Rachel but I tried my best to get at least some fluff. Please review and tell me if I should write their honeymoon. Also I have never attended or been in a wedding so I don't exactly know how they go. Sorry if I got it wrong.**


End file.
